


Geist

by RowenaArmstrong



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaArmstrong/pseuds/RowenaArmstrong
Summary: ☪ Historia especial de halloween.☪ One Shot☪ Otabek x Yuri☪ Género: Suspenso | Omegaverse | Lemon | Fanfic☪ Advertencia. Está historia contiene escenas gráficas, lemon y posibles temas delicados. Se recomienda discreción.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 3





	Geist

**Author's Note:**

> Hola fantasmitas. 
> 
> Esta historia la escribí hace unos años y fue borrada junto con mi cuenta. Nuevamente la publico para compartilo con ustedes, realmente espero que lo disfruten y me cuenten que es lo que piensan sobre el final, si les gusta y cualquier otro comentario. Leerlos me hacen muy feliz y me animan mucho. (◍•ڡ•◍)❤

_**“Qué noche tan terrible para tener una maldición”**_

La gran casa que está al final de la calle en un pequeño pueblo por fin es comprada por una joven pareja de recién casados. 

Otabek es un gran doctor cirujano muy reconocido por su trabajo y desempeño en su área, por ello mismo es trasladado a un hospital donde requieren de sus servicios. Ser un alfa y sus conocimientos lo han puesto en este lugar. 

Su esposo, Yuri, es un omega que no engaña con esa apariencia ruda, es un pintor que vende sus obras a museos y coleccionistas. 

No tienen el año de casados, pero son totalmente felices. 

La casa de sus sueños que compraron a muy bajo precio sin saber las razones del porqué, es muy grande con pisos de caoba y arreglada por los colores que la pareja escogió. 

El día planeado para la mudanza, Otabek es llamado con extrema urgencia al hospital dejando a su linda pareja completamente solo. 

—El camión de la mudanza ya se perdió y no sé a qué hora vendrá —se queja el de hebras doradas en una llamada telefónica 

—Trata de llamar al número que te envié esta mañana, no puedo hacerlo porque mis manos están dentro de una caja torácica —contesta su esposo—. La enfermera ya se cansó de escuchar tus quejas y pronto te colgaran. 

—No se puede hacer nada con ellas —gruñe Yuri antes de colgar la llamada.

Al menos pudo traer unas cajas con algunas cosas y ciertos muebles yacen en la casa. Coloca unas bocinas y conecta su teléfono para escuchar música en lo que acomoda sus cosas. 

Guarda la vajilla que le ha dado su gran amigo el tailandés y un juego de sartenes que el mismo chico le regaló en su boda. 

Las cajas que están vacías las coloca al pie de la escalera, para que en algún momento pueda guardarlas en el ático. Sobre la sala cuelga el cuadro de su boda y alguno que otro adorno. 

Por fin llega el camión de la mudanza con los demás muebles y cajas que hacen falta. Cierto rubio les reclama por llegar muy tarde.

Al retirarse, Yuri continúa guardando todas las cosas. Le hubiera encantado que su esposo le ayudara. 

Agotado y con menos cajas por abrir, Yuri toma todas las vacías y sube al ático. A decir verdad, no había pisado este lugar. Creo que los encargados no hicieron mantenimiento en esta habitación porque está completamente sucio y hay un baúl en una de las esquinas. 

Su curiosidad es demasiado grande que no duda en revisar que es. Al abrirlo, se encuentra con un libro de cuero café; comienza a hojearlo y una tos invade su garganta por el polvo que desprende. 

—No tengo tiempo para esto —cierra de golpe el libro lo más lejos que pueda para que no respire el polvo.

Se levanta del suelo y observa que sobre la madera está totalmente dañado, como si alguien talló con un objeto punzo cortante. Definitivamente no hicieron el mantenimiento en esta habitación. 

Antes de dormir, Yuri acostumbra a leer cualquier lectura que atraiga su atención. Jurando que no le llama la atención, comienza a leer el libro que encontró en el ático. 

La primera página tiene algunas manchas a lo que parece ser de vino tinto. 

_“Mi nombre es Víctor Nikiforov, recién me mudé a esta casa. Mi esposo, Yuuri, es un doctor y atiende a las personas que viven en el pueblo…”_

—¡Ha! ¡Qué casualidad! 

“… Me la paso en casa porque mi esposo no quiere que me esfuerce más que hacer los labores de casa… “ 

—¡Qué ridículo! ¿De qué año es esta mierda? 

_“… Mi esposo se enoja si me la paso pintando y no hago la comida o no alimente el perro o tenga su ropa limpia. Hay días que se enoja con facilidad y otros días es muy cariñoso conmigo…”_

—Es el diario de un omega que su esposo era un machista, debo agradecer que mi Beka me deja ser libre. 

_“… Esta es la foto de mi amado esposo, lo amo con todo y sus errores. Y yo soy el de cabello largo”_

Sobre el diario hay una fotografía en blanco y negro de un joven de cabellos azabaches peinados a la perfección hacia atrás, ojos oscuros y un cuerpo que es demasiado sensual que demuestra demasiado Eros. El otro joven es delgado y con nariz un poco respingada y su cabello es largo y blanco, también es muy lindo para ser una persona que su esposo no le permita hacer lo que más ama. 

Yuri queda cautivado al admirar tanta belleza del hombre de cabellos azabaches, nunca antes había visto a alguien tan apuesto, excepto a Otabek. 

Un fuerte trueno resuena fuera de la casa y la corriente eléctrica se va. Frustrado porque su lectura no puede continuar, deja el libro en la mesita y decide que es momento de dormir. 

Otabek llega a su casa a muy altas horas de la madrugada; cansado y agotado de esa operación complicada, lo único que quiere es abrazar a su hermoso esposo. 

Nunca ha visto cómo arreglaron por dentro la casa, pero creé que hicieron un gran trabajo. Echa un vistazo rápido sobre la sala y observa la fotografía que yace sobre la pared. 

Cree que ese día, Yuri se ve realmente hermoso, el blanco le va bien en su bella piel. Algo llama su atención al observar la fotografía, una mancha roja, como sangre, comienza aparecer sobre la parte de arriba de la fotografía y comienza a descender por en medio, separando a ambos aludidos. 

Otabek percibe una sensación escalofriante recorrer por su cuerpo e incluso siente extraño el ambiente, como si alguien lo observa. Creyendo que es el cansancio que lo está haciendo creer o sentir cosas, sube a su habitación para encontrarse con su hermoso omega completamente dormido dentro de las sábanas.

Listo para entrar a la cama, decide abrazarlo por la espalda y darle un pequeño beso en el cuello, justo dónde está la marca de la mordida. 

—Llegas muy tarde —murmura entre sueños.

—Lo siento, se complicaron las cosas. 

—Te costará mucho para que te perdone. 

—Te prometo que estaré contigo el fin de semana. 

—Por cierto, mi celo se acerca para que no me hagas falta. 

—No lo haré. 

─━─━─━─「⊱✠⊰」─━─━─━─

Durante el transcurso de la semana, Yuri termina por completo de guardar las pertenencias de ambos, incluso arregla una habitación para su estudio. Está emocionado por comenzar a pintar, sin embargo, algo le impide que comience a dibujar. 

El diario de Víctor. 

No sabe porque, pero le da la extraña sensación que no es un simple diario, sino una historia que lo transporta hacia otro mundo. Se prepara un delicioso café y decide irse a sentar en el sillón que está sobre el estudio. 

_“Yuuri me demostró una vez más cuánto me ama. Mientras estábamos en el mercadillo comprando pequeñas frutas, un hombre de ojos verdes y rizos dorados quería coquetearme porque mi celo se acercaba._

_Como buen alfa protector, golpea al hombre de ojos verdes y me carga hasta llevar a casa. Jamás lo imaginé de esa forma, ni siquiera pensé que él me celaba. Me regañó por hablarle y en el momento que deseaba contestar, mi cuerpo se volvió muy caliente y el deseo de ser amado por mi esposo era enorme._

_Solo recuerdo el calor de su piel pegado al mío, su voz llamándome Vitenka o Vitya una y otra vez en el oído, sintiendo sus suaves caricias, y el entraba y salía de mi interior. La lluvia fue muy fuerte que incluso se inundó y no salimos hasta 5 días después._

_Todo ese tiempo solo hicimos el amor. Yuuri fue un poquito brusco, pues mi cuerpo dolía y tenía diversas mordidas y moretones en mi cuerpo, incluso ardía el contacto del agua sobre mi espalda.”_

—Este hombre sí que es muy masoquista —ríe el joven rubio. 

Continúa con la lectura, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, aprendiendo y enterándose de la vida de ese tal Victor. Entre páginas, descubre que el autor era golpeado en diversas ocasiones por su esposo estando en estado alcohólico. Víctor solo dice que lo hacía porque lo amaba. 

Es como esas novelas donde quiere ver que es lo que pasa después con el protagonista, si en verdad hace algo o continua con el maltrato.

_“Este día Yuuri llegó muy irreconocible. En cuanto me vio, me toma del cabello y me lleva arrastras hasta nuestra habitación. Expedía un aroma que me atraía y comencé a sentirme mojado en mis partes íntimas._

_Comenzaba a besarme de manera salvaje, mordiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo sin importarle que me sacaba sangre o me hacía un enorme moretón. Si lloraba de dolor, me golpeaba con su cinturón. Sólo tenía que quedarme ahí, sintiendo como me desgarraba por dentro con su sexo, mi garganta ahogaba mi llanto. Fue tan brusco conmigo que incluso terminó por cortarme el cabello porque creía que eso era lo que atrae a los demás alfas._

_Estuvo conmigo una y otra vez en esa forma tan animal que no pude levantarme durante dos días de la cama. Estando él consciente de lo que hizo, me lloró y pidió disculpas al ver mi cuerpo totalmente destrozado y mi cabello, el cual era largo, ahora es demasiado corto._

_Lo perdono porque lo amo, después de todo, los omegas existimos por servirles a nuestros esposos y complacerlos en todo sentido.”_

Si se lo preguntan, Yuri cree que eso es demasiado anticuado y Víctor es solo un masoquista. El día que Otabek le ponga un dedo encima, su esposo no lo contaría. 

—¡Ah! Aquí estas —Otabek aparece en la entrada del estudio.

El rubio levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la de su esposo. Sonríe y no duda en ir a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos. 

—Bienvenido a casa, Beka —le deposita un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias mi Yura, ¿Qué hay de cenar? 

—¡Oh! olvidé hacer la comida por estar metido en ese tonto libro —señala el libro de cubierta de cuero sobre el sillón—. Puedo hacer algo rápido para cenar. 

El alfa sonríe y deja un tierno beso en los labios de su omega. 

—No me molesta, vayamos a cenar algo afuera. Te has esforzado por terminar la mudanza sin mí. 

El omega sonríe de oreja a oreja y no duda en llenarle todo el rostro de su pareja con besos. 

—Me parece una buena idea. 

Antes de dormir, Otabek y Yuri deciden hacerlo, hace unos días que no lo han hecho y son muy pasionales en cuestión de sexo. Las caricias íntimas sobre la piel, amorosos besos en cada recóndito lugar del cuerpo ajeno y los alientos de uno sobre el otro, erizando su ser. 

La llama de una pasión se enciende cada vez que ellos demuestran amarse hasta volverse uno solo. Desbordan lujuria y deseo, enredándose entre las sábanas de la cama, sintiendo que tocan el cielo en cada vaivén; los ojos de cada uno brillan como hermosas estrellas sobre el cielo y sus corazones golpean sus pechos, como si quisieran salirse y fundirse con un abrazo. 

Al terminar un agradable e íntimo momento entre ellos, ambos caen en los brazos de Morfeo. 

─━─━─━─「⊱✠⊰」─━─━─━─

Entre sueños, Yuri parece ver a un hombre parado cerca de la entrada de su habitación. Viste de una camisa blanca, pantalón negro y botas que llegan a la mitad de la pantorrilla. Su cabello es peinado hacia atrás y pequeños mechones caen sobre su frente. 

La sonrisa que le dedica a Yuri le eriza la piel, pues no hay nada común y normal en su rostro. Pareciera que es una macabra curvatura en sus labios y sus ojos, parecen mostrar un grado de locura alarmante. 

—Te he estado esperando, mi querido ángel. Nos divertiremos mucho. 

La voz es escalofriante, pareciera escucharse dentro de un vacío. El aludido le tiende la mano a Yuri y en cuanto clava la vista en ella, se muestra sin piel, ni músculos, solo está totalmente en huesos. 

Abre los ojos de golpe, su corazón quiere salirse de su pecho y con miedo de ver aquel hombre observándolo, decide meterse por completo a las cobijas, buscando el brazo protector de su alfa. 

Otabek se da cuenta de los movimientos y respiración agitada de Yuri; busca su delgado cuerpo para abrazarlo y atraerlo al suyo. 

Cabe decir que es la única ocasión que Yuri sueña con el hombre de cabellos azabaches y ojos castaños. En otra ocasión, el hombre le acaricia la mejilla y trata de seducirlo. 

Otra noche, el hombre enloquece y le persigue por toda la casa, amenazando con unas manos y uñas que parecen cuchillas filosas. Al tratar de esconderse bajo las cobijas, siente un gran rasguño en el brazo; esa noche Yuri despierta gritando. 

—¡Yura! —su esposo se levanta de golpe, con el corazón queriendo salir del pecho. 

El omega está tan atemorizado, que no escucha a su esposo llamarle una y otra vez.

—¡Ya viene! ¡Un hombre va a salir del espejo! —grita con terror.

—¡Yura! ¡Cálmate! —Otabek lo toma de las muñecas para que el aludido lo vea a los ojos.

Aun estando fuera de sí, se notan los grandes orbes esmeraldas fuera de órbita, mirada totalmente diferente, como si ese no fuera su Yuri. Tiene que tomar una acción antes de que caiga en la locura y quizá se arrepienta de su acto, pero es por el bien del menor. La mano de Otabek se estampa con la mejilla del omega, quien se queda congelado por unos segundos. 

De los ojos, comienzan a caer lágrimas, mira a su esposo frente a él con el rostro tenso, lleno de preocupación y enseguida se aferra a él, como si su vida dependiera junto con un llanto a todo pulmón. 

Nunca antes se había puesto de esta forma y eso deja totalmente preocupado a Otabek. 

—¡Tengo miedo! —solloza una y otra vez el joven de hebras doradas.

La siguiente noche le cuesta trabajo conciliar el sueño, por lo que para no molestar a Otabek con la luz encendida de la lámpara de mesita, Yuri va a su estudio con el diario de Víctor en la mano. 

Se sienta sobre su sillón, mirando hacia la calle y la lluvia que cae sobre el suelo y algunos rayos alumbran el cielo. Yuri busca desde donde se quedó. 

_“Yuuri no deja que ningún otro doctor pueda revisarme, lo malo es que él no entiende a los omegas. Le conté que en el pueblo hay una chica pelirroja que se especializa en gente como yo y dudoso acepta con la condición de que me acompañe._

_Esto de ir al doctor es necesario. Últimamente me duele mi vientre, tengo sangrados y vómitos constantes. Yuuri se enojó porque en la cena que él preparó me revolvió el estómago._

_Ojalá no sea nada malo, estoy asustándome mucho.”_

Yuri da vuelta a la siguiente página y encuentra unos dibujos a lápiz de dos niños, uno parece tener cabello largo y blanco con ojos cafés, el otro es un niño es de cabello oscuro y corto, los ojos no se aprecian, pero no están coloreados. 

Da una vuelta más y comienza a leer la continuación. 

_“Debo contarte primero cómo se dio la noticia._

_Llegamos al consultorio de la doctora Babicheva, es una agradable mujer omega y al principio Yuuri hacía comentarios sarcásticos de cómo una mujer omega puede ser doctora, pero ella misma lo hizo callar._

_Ella me examinó y dice que mis paredes uterinas están totalmente dañadas, mandándome algunos complejos para que resane esa zona. Lo que le preocupa es que dice que estoy encinta y con amenaza de aborto._

_Yuuri se puso totalmente pálido al escuchar esa noticia. A mí me emociona mucho la idea de tener cachorritos._

_Al final, Yuuri comienza a emocionarse de que tendremos hermosos cachorritos por lo que promete cuidarnos mucho. Él no paraba de decirme “Vitenka, te amo”, creo que está muy feliz”_

—Esa relación tan extraña tendrá ahora cachorros, con un padre como él no me extraña que se vuelvan así —ríe Yuri.

Se lleva su mano a su vientre, acariciando una y otra vez con deseo y ternura. También desea concebir sus propios cachorros a lado de Otabek. 

─━─━─━─「⊱✠⊰」─━─━─━─

Una mañana, antes de irse a trabajar, Otabek se percata de que Yuri actúa extraño. Comienza a crear una especie de nido en medio de la cama, colocando únicamente toda la ropa de su esposo. El celo se acerca y el omega se siente listo para concebir. 

—Yuri, creí que dejamos en claro que tendríamos cachorros en un par de años más y no ahora —dice Otabek sentándose a lado del nido.

—Lo sé pero, creo que nos darán felicidad —dice Yuri desde adentro del nido.

—¿Estas insinuando que no somos felices ahora? 

Yuri se asoma entre la ropa y busca la mirada de su alfa, quien está totalmente serio. 

—No es eso, me siento solo en esta enorme casa. 

Enternecido con la respuesta, Otabek besa la frente de su esposo y le dedica una sonrisa. 

—Entonces ya llega hoy. 

Yuri asiente con un leve sonrojo.

—En ese caso, trataré de llegar lo antes posible para estar contigo e intentar tener un cachorro. 

—Te estaré esperando en nuestro nido. 

—Que por cierto, es muy lindo. 

Y cómo lo dijo Yuri, su celo aparece horas después de que Otabek se marchara. El cualquier roce sobre su piel lo hace temblar, abraza una de las prendas de su esposo para tener el aroma en sus fosas nasales. 

La fiebre es bastante alta que comienza a sudar. Sale un poco del nido para no morir ahogado entre tanta ropa y se percata que está lloviendo. 

Busca sobre sus alrededores las pastillas para tomarse un calmante y dormir un poco en lo que llega Otabek. Por desgracia, siente que no está haciendo efecto. 

Su calor corporal comienza a sofocarlo, el vientre le duele cada vez más y siente que no puede moverse, es como si sus músculos se atrofiaran. Cómo puede, busca su celular y llama a su esposo. 

—Hola, Yuri ¿Qué sucede mi lindo gatito? —escucha al aludido por el auricular. 

—Be-Beka… te necesito en estos momentos… yo… —jadea el menor 

—Me voy a apurar, hubo algunos accidentes gracias a esta gran lluvia y debo apoyar al hospital. 

—Lo prometiste… 

—Lo se mi vida, solo termino aquí y te haré el amor de lo más rico que puedas sentir. 

Cuelga el rubio. Se siente molesto porque su adorado esposo no va a llegar a la hora prometida. Vuelve a acostarse dentro del nido. 

No soporta la idea de que estará solo más tiempo. Comienza a acariciarse, sintiendo como su piel comienza a erizarse, se detiene en sus pequeños pezones duros, lame las dos yemas de los dedos índice y comienza a rozar sus dos botones rosados, sintiendo una deliciosa sensación placentera que recorre en esa zona. 

Cierra los ojos para imaginarse que sus manos son las de su alfa; comienza a descender de su pecho, rozando la cabeza de su sexo con dos dedos y lo toma para subir y bajar por con la mano. Con la otra, llega a su entrada totalmente húmeda y cálida; la invade con sus delgados dedos, causándose el mayor placer. 

Un dulce aroma comienza a inundar sus fosas nasales. Un delicioso olor que jamás en su vida lo ha tenido, pero le fascina. Las manos cálidas ajenas comienzan a acariciarlo con delicadeza, haciendo que se retuerza de placer. Bajan de su rostro hasta encontrarse con su sexo. 

El calor de un cuerpo desnudo lo hace perderse por completo y lamen una y otra vez su cuello con delicadeza. Abre los ojos y ve unos cabellos azabaches y un rostro pálido, hermoso y los orbes lo mira fijamente, castaños y con llenos de deseo de lujuria. 

El celo le ha hecho imaginarse que la persona que está sobre él es nada más y nada menos que el alfa que mencionan en el diario. Debe admitir que es demasiado apuesto para la actitud que tenía. No le importa tener una fantasía sexual con él, ya que su querido y amado alfa lo ha abandonado esta noche, después de todo, solo es un sueño. 

Continúa sintiendo las caricias del hombre; el hombre se levanta y le dedica una hermosa sonrisa al de orbes verdes. Con una mano rosa con delicadeza sus labios, llegando a las mejillas y acerca sus labios a la oreja izquierda. 

—Eres hermoso. Te prometo que te sentirás mejor. 

Esas dulces palabras murmuradas excitan al Omega, ofreciéndose por completo al joven de ojos castaños. 

—To-tómame. 

El aludido sonríe. Toma las delgadas piernas para abrirlas y acariciarlas. Unas cuantas mordidas quedan marcadas sobre la piel blanca, sobre todo en la entrepierna. El de hebras de ébano sonríe con lujuria y malicia y sin preparar al omega, entra de una sola estocada, creando un desgarrador grito proveniente del rubio. 

Sin posibilidad de acostumbrarse del miembro que invade su interior, comienzan las estocadas cada vez más profundas y dolorosas. Yuri quiere detenerlo, pero cada vez más pierde la razón y no puede pensar en nada. 

Ve como el aludido se abalanza hacia él, comienza a morderle el cuello en diversas zonas y rasguña la delgada espalda. Todo eso le causa más excitación al omega, no esperaba que un simple sueño se sintiera tan real. 

Poco a poco comienza a ensancharse el miembro en las entrañas del menor, las estocadas son más violentas y más rápidas. Jamás tuvo sexo de esta forma tan salvaje, ni siquiera con su esposo. 

Una última estocada da fuerte contra el joven omega y siente como su interior se llena con la cálida esencia del azabache. Quisiera tocar su rostro. Pero se encuentra totalmente débil y sus piernas y brazos tiemblan del esfuerzo y dolor que siente en el momento. 

Antes de perder por completo la razón, siente como el aludido vuelve a sonreírle con malicia y comienza a moverse en su interior.

─━─━─━─「⊱✠⊰」─━─━─━─

Despierta por la poca luz que entra en su habitación y los golpes de la lluvia que caen sobre el exterior. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá dormido? Siente como si él haya volado. 

Se coloca una camisa de su amado esposo y decide levantarse para dar una ducha. Es mejor aprovechar ahora que el celo ha disminuido y puede controlar sus movimientos. 

Sin fijarse en algún espejo, entra en la regadera colocándose bajo el chorro de agua caliente y enseguida siente un fuerte ardor en toda su piel. Asustado, le baja la temperatura al agua y vuelve a colocarse dentro de la regadera, aun experimentando ese dolor que le quema, sobre todo en la espalda. 

Sin pensar en más, sale de la regadera y se mira en el espejo que está detrás de la puerta. Se queda horrorizado por lo que ve. Sus piernas están totalmente llenas de mordidas y más sobre sus muslos. En las caderas tiene moretones grandes en cada lado al igual que en los brazos. 

Pensando en lo peor, levanta su húmedo cabello y encuentra la mordida de su esposo en el cuello, pero alrededor hay otras mordidas profundas. 

¿Será que el sueño fue real? No, eso es imposible, Yuuri lleva al menos 50 años de muerto. Otabek no puede verlo así o pensará que es acto de traición y si así fuera, ya lo debe de saber por sus lazos. 

No puede creer lo que está viendo, nunca antes le han dejado esas horrorosas marcas. Su corazón da un vuelco al escuchar el celular sonar, se coloca una bata y corre a contestarlo. 

—¿Ho-Hola? 

—Mi Yura, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? 

El omega quisiera decirle lo que pasó, pero no puede, no en estos momentos. Mordiéndose el labio para contener el llanto, piensa en la mejor respuesta. 

—Estoy enojado contigo por no venir, espero que al menos no tengas pérdidas. ¿Vas a venir hoy? 

—Lo siento corazón, no paran de llegar heridos de aquel accidente, no he podido ni dormir, te necesito en estos momentos. 

—Pues entonces piérdete de mi celo, cámbiame por tu trabajo. 

—Yuri… 

—Ya lo dije, adiós. 

Lanza el celular sobre la cama, la cual está totalmente deshecha. Hay días que desea que Otabek hubiera escogido otra profesión menos absorbente para que le ponga más atención. 

El efecto de las pastillas se pierde y vuelve sentir su cuerpo comienza a sentirse bochornoso. Desea que venga él. 

─━─━─━─「⊱✠⊰」─━─━─━─

Dos días después del celo de Yuri, llega Otabek a casa. Es de noche y seguramente su Yuri debe estar dormido. Durante el día le marcó, pero el omega solo desviaba las llamadas, eso significa que debe estar muy molesto. 

En cuanto pone un pie en la casa, siente una vibra sumamente pesada, el ambiente demasiado frío, como si nadie viviera ahí. Eso lo pone demasiado nervioso.

Camina hacia las escaleras con la mirada agachada, voltea y al pie de la escalera encuentra a un hombre de camisa blanca y pantalón negro, cabellos azabaches peinados hacia atrás. Es un joven adulto y mira a Otabek con malicia. 

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? Esto es propiedad privada. 

El hombre le da la espalda y camina lejos de la escalera. Otabek sube deprisa para detenerlo, llamar a la policía y sacarlo de su casa. Lo busca con la mirada, encontrándolo entrar a la habitación donde descansa Yuri y enseguida la puerta se cierra de golpe. 

—¡No! ¡Yuri!— corre a la puerta para abrirla, sin embargo parece que la han atascado por dentro. 

Su corazón late con mayor frenesí, escucha los pasos del hombre entrar, después un silencio profundo y cuando menos lo espera, un grito desgarrador proveniente de esa habitación. 

—¡Yuri! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! 

—¡Otabek! ¡Ayúdame! 

Sintiendo más miedo y preocupación trata de abrir la puerta sin resultado alguno. Los gritos de Yuri pidiendo ayuda lo alteran por completo, sus manos y piernas tiemblan, en su pecho siente una opresión que le impide respirar. 

Desesperado, baja corriendo a la chimenea en busca de un objeto metálico que se utiliza para remover la madera caliente. A grandes zancadas y a punto de caerse, logra llegar a la habitación. 

Golpea con fuerza la puerta, está comienza a romperse hasta que su mano entra por un hueco y gira la perilla desde adentro, logrando su cometido. Abre la puerta con violencia y entra a la habitación, llevándose una desgarradora sorpresa. 

Las cortinas están totalmente rotas, como si algún animal se haya colgado de ellas. Las almohadas costosas de plumas rotas por completo y la cama deshecha; algunos de los objetos están en el suelo ya sean rotos o solamente volteados. 

Sintiendo que el corazón se le va a salir, busca a Yuri con la mirada, ahora no lo escucha gritar y eso lo pone más ansioso. Se adentra en el lugar, levantando cobijas ensangrentadas y se percata de un camino de gotas de sangre dirigirse al cuarto del baño y La Mancha de una palma de mano del mismo líquido rojo decora la puerta del baño. 

Siente demasiado miedo al no oír a su esposo y tampoco siente el lazo que los une, como si alguien más lo haya cortado. Busca detrás de la puerta y no hay nada; en las esquinas tampoco, solo se le ocurre abrir la cortina de la tina. 

Yuri se abraza las piernas, tiene la mirada demasiado extraña y llena de pánico; su frágil y delgado cuerpo es cubierto por una manta, temblando lo suficiente para estremecer a Otabek. 

—Yura ¿Que ha pasado? —Otabek se arrodilla a lado de la tina para acercarse a él.

—¡No te acerques! ¡El vendrá y se enojara! —grita despavoridamente Yuri mirando a Otabek con los ojos a punto de salirse de su órbita.

—¿Quien va a venir? Amor, estoy aquí —Otabek saca a Yuri de la tina y lo carga de manera nupcial.

Estando en sus brazos, se percata de las heridas, rasguños y moretones que tiene el cuerpo del omega, sin duda alguna piensa que lo mejor será sacarlo del lugar. 

—No, no. Suéltame, él vendrá y se enojara —lucha el omega para que lo suelten.

—Yuri, Cálmate. Nadie vendrá. Estoy aquí, ¿puedes verme? 

Los orbes irritados de color verde se fijan en los oscuros del alfa por unos segundos, puede ver cómo las lágrimas se forman dentro de ellos y comienza a llorar como nunca antes. 

—Tengo miedo Otabek — braza a Otabek por el cuello y comienza a sollozar.

Estando fuera de la casa, coloca a Yuri en el interior del vehículo, da la vuelta para abordar del lado del piloto y se prepara para ir. Por una extraña sensación, decide mirar hacia la oscura casa y Justo en la ventana que da a su habitación, aparece la silueta del joven de hace unos momentos con una macabra y triunfante sonrisa dibujada sobre sus labios. 

─━─━─━─「⊱✠⊰」─━─━─━─

No sabe con exactitud qué ha pasado. La policía está llevando una exhausta investigación en casa de los Altin, no hay señal de que alguien forzó las cerraduras o ventanas rotas para la intromisión. 

Estas semanas han estado viviendo en el hospital, Yuri conectado a una intravenosa y Otabek sin apartarse de su lado. El Omega no está en buenas condiciones de salud, sufre de ataques de pánico y lo tienen bajo los efectos de un tranquilizante. 

Yuri no habla, solo se queda mirando a través de la ventana. Su mirada muestra un sufrimiento incomprensible, nadie puede entenderlo y por ello está cerrado en su mundo. 

Otabek se siente demasiado desesperado, desea encontrar la respuesta de todo y al culpable que ha herido a su hermoso esposo. Le duele verlo ahí, sentado en silencio mirando por la ventana sin ganas de hablar o sonreír. Se culpa por no haber estado con él cuando se lo pidió, debía haberse quedado en casa. 

Acaricia la mejilla con delicadeza de arriba hacia abajo, los ojos esmeralda se clavan en el alfa, sin decir o emitir alguna emisión. Parece que no nota quien está enfrente de él. 

—Otabek Altin —desde la puerta es llamado.

El aludido se levanta de la camilla y besa la frente de su esposo antes de salir de la habitación. Un doctor, un detective y un policía lo esperan fuera de la habitación. 

—Buenas tardes, soy el detective Lee —estrecha su mano al aludido—. Sentimos mucho por lo que está pasando —dice el detective de cabello oscuro, su mirada es seria y fría—. Hemos investigado toda la casa y encontramos esto. 

Le entregan el libro de cuero café. Otabek recuerda que ese libro lo leía Yuri desde que llegaron. 

—Parece ser genuino, no encontramos la evidencia de aquel hombre que describe— continúa el hombre 

Otabek comienza a hojearlo y encuentra una fotografía. Ahí está, parado junto a un hombre de cabello blanco largo. Ese hombre es el que hirió a su querido Yuri. 

—Es él —señala la fotografía—.Lo vi en casa al pie de las escaleras, encerrándose en la habitación y después asomándose por la ventana. 

—Bueno… —se encoge de hombros el joven policía—. En el estudio encontramos una pintura de él y no creímos que fuera alguien malo. Además, Katsuki Yuuri lleva muerto 300 años. 

—Siento decirlo señor Altin, pero tendremos que darle el informe que no encontramos a nadie, seguiremos investigando y en caso de que encontremos algo relevante, vendré personalmente decírselo —comenta el detective. 

—Gracias —asiente Otabek.

Antes de volver a la habitación, el doctor coloca su mano en el hombro, algo parece que no está bien en Yuri. Ambos caminan hacia un consultorio un poco retirado en silencio. 

—La condición del joven Yuri es preocupante, por lo que quiero intentar algo diferente a lo usual —dice el hombre anciano—. Dice que es un pintor, ¿No es cierto? 

Otabek asiente. 

—Bueno, me gustaría comenzar por ese punto. Normalmente este tipo de procedimientos lo aplico con niños que han sufrido traumas, puedo intentarlo con el joven Yuri. 

—¿Está seguro que podrá funcionar? 

—Es lo único que tengo en mente. 

La idea del Doctor la ponen en marcha ese mismo día. Otabek le entrega un cuaderno para dibujar y unos cuantos lápices. El omega sonríe por primera vez desde ese día, agradeciendo por traerle ese pequeño obsequio y no duda en comenzar a dibujar. 

Una parte del alma de Otabek suspira con tranquilidad, se siente aliviado que las cosas comienzan a mejorar poco a poco. 

Todas las tardes, Otabek permanece a lado de un Yuri creativo, dibuja mucho a su alfa en diferentes poses que lo encuentra, incluyendo en una donde dormita sobre la silla que está a lado de su camilla. 

Todos los dibujos que más le gusta a Yuri los pega en la pared, parece que la terapia funciona porque cada vez que Otabek va a visitarlo, sonríe de oreja a oreja y le extiende los brazos. 

Por desgracia, Otabek tiene que volver a trabajar. Por suerte puede darse sus escapadas y visitar a su amado Yuri e incluso come con él. 

Mientras hacía su recorrido por el hospital, el doctor que atiende a Yuri lo llama con extrema urgencia. Al llegar, le comentan que Yuri ha tenido vómitos estos últimos días y no quiere que nadie le toque, agrede al que se le acerque o comienza a gritar. 

—No solo eso me preocupa— dice el hombre con tono de preocupación. 

Busca en el cuaderno de dibujo de Yuri y le muestra un dibujo, el mismo hombre del diario. Otabek toma el cuaderno y sus manos comienzan a temblar. Todo este mes desde el ataque no había estado involucrado este sujeto. 

Abre la puerta de golpe para ver a Yuri sentado en la esquina con las piernas abrazadas, murmurando cosas así mismo. Se acerca lentamente para no espantarlo. 

Los orbes esmeraldas clavan la vista en Otabek y no duda ni un segundo en levantarse para abrazarlo. Al menos la presencia de su alfa lo mantiene tranquilo. 

—Tratábamos de darle un baño cuando él se puso agresivo —explica una enfermera.

—No se preocupen, yo lo haré —se ofrece Otabek. 

La enfermera sale de la habitación, dándole privacidad a la pareja, cosa que le ha faltado estos últimos días. 

—Beka —sonríe Yuri.

Su corazón da un vuelco al escuchar eso, le devuelve la misma sonrisa. Lo carga de manera nupcial y se adentra en el pequeño baño que tiene la habitación privada. 

La bata que cubre su cuerpo se desliza sobre la piel hasta caer al suelo, descubriendo lo que oculta bajo de él: más moretones y mordidas marcadas. ¿Cómo es posible que aparezcan más estando en un hospital? Esto no es normal. 

—Yuri ¿Cómo te has hecho esas heridas? —pregunta con preocupación.

El omega sólo se encoge de hombros, parece un pequeño niño distraído mirando a través del espejo. Otabek mete a Yuri a la regadera y él de hebras doradas pone una cara demasiado triste, como si no quisiera estar solo y dándole la mano para invitarlo al lugar; el alfa sonríe ante su petición, después de todo, no lo han hecho hace más o menos un mes. 

Se desviste y entra con él a la regadera para abrazarlo. Yuri sonríe y acepta gustosamente el abrazo; con cuidado de no espantarlo, acerca sus labios a los del omega y al pegarlos, el joven acepta el beso. 

—Debemos bañarnos, siempre cortan el agua caliente. 

Yuri asiente y le da la espalda a Otabek, dándole el jabón para que le ayude a enjabonar todo el cuerpo. El alfa comienza a lavarle la espalda y comienza sentir un aroma demasiado dulce y diferente al que normalmente desprende su omega. 

—Beka, cuidanos mucho —dice el omega con tranquilidad.

El corazón del alfa da un vuelco al escuchar eso, sorprendido y helado por lo que dice el omega. Yuri se gira para ver a su esposo y le deposita un beso en los labios. Toma la mano de Otabek para posarla sobre su vientre plano. 

—Vamos a tener un cachorro —sonríe Yuri.

Aún sin poder digerir la noticia, es acaparado por los brazos de Yuri, dejándole múltiples besos en todo el rostro.

—Debo lavarte el cabello y ahora hablamos de nuestro cachorro —dice Otabek con una pequeña sonrisa.

El aludido sonríe y se gira para que Otabek pueda lavar su hermosa cabellera dorada que le llega por debajo de los hombros. Al alzar el cabello del cuello, se horroriza por lo que ve: justo donde está la mordida del lazo que les une, hay una más, no tan grande pero lo suficiente visible y profunda.

—Yuri, ¿quién te hizo esto? 

Se encoge de hombros el omega y rompe a llorar en brazos de Otabek, teme que su esposo crea que le es infiel o algo. Sin posibilidad de poder hablar, terminan de darse un baño y ambos se secan con las toallas que le han dejado dentro de la habitación. 

Estando de nuevo en la habitación, Yuri se sienta sobre la camilla y trata de estar lo más apartado de Otabek, temiendo que se enfurezca con él. 

—Yuri, algo está pasando y no me lo has dicho. Necesito saberlo, por favor —Otabek se acerca a él y lo toma de la mejilla—. No estoy enojado, sólo dime que es lo que está pasando para ayudarte. 

El silencio es notorio, Yuri no mira ni por un segundo a Otabek y busca algo con la mirada hasta que encuentra el diario. El omega lo toma y busca la página de la fotografía de Yuuri. 

—Él viene todas las noches mientras duermo, si no le hago caso, me lastima con sus uñas y si me ve contigo, me golpea —explica Yuri.

Escuchar que alguien lastima a su omega lo pone furioso, enseguida toma de los hombros a Yuri, haciendo que el aludido brinque desde su lugar y comience a temblar. 

—¿Desde cuándo te molesta? 

—Desde que vivimos ahí. 

Como lo supuso desde un principio, en su casa hay algo que no le gusta para nada y lo que atormenta a su amado esposo es un ente. 

—Dice que soy su dulce ángel y que hará lo que sea para que estemos juntos —de los ojos comienzan a caer lágrimas—. Tengo miedo que nos pase algo a mi o al cachorro. 

—Sobre mi cadáver, tu eres mi ángel, mi lindo gatito, juramos estar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas. En las buenas y en las malas, así que no tendrá que venir un tonto fantasma a amenazarme o a atormentarte. Nadie nos va separar ni nos quitará a nuestro cachorro. 

Yuri clava el rostro sobre el pecho de Otabek, aferrándose con fuerza y buscando la protección que necesita. 

─━─━─━─「⊱✠⊰」─━─━─━─

Una prueba de sangre confirma el embarazo de Yuri, diciendo que apenas está por cumplir la 5ta semana de gestación. Sin embargo, las heridas, moretones y mordidas siguen apareciendo en el cuerpo del omega. 

Yuri mejora muchísimo después de varias semanas estando en el hospital, pero él no quiere volver a esa casa y Otabek tampoco lo quiere arriesgar a volver, por lo que deciden comprar una pequeña casita cerca del hospital para que cualquier cosa que el omega necesite, pueda ir con la mayor rapidez del mundo a acudir su llamado. 

Incluso, Otabek redujo las horas de trabajo para no tener que dejar mucho tiempo a su Yuri sólo. 

Pareciera que todo vuelve a la normalidad desde que tienen su casa y comienzan a llevar un tranquilo embarazo. Las ecografías muestran que el pequeño cachorro crece muy sano en el interior de Yuri. 

Ambos padres están muy emocionados con el pequeño cachorro. Con el paso de las semanas, el vientre de Yuri comienza a notarse y eso lo emociona al omega. Cumpliendo el 5to mes, se enteran que es una hermosa niña la que nacerá de Yuri. 

Por desgracia, cumpliendo el 6to mes, las pesadillas vuelven a atacar a Yuri, gritando una y otra vez que alguien quiere salir del espejo a atacarlo. Parecía que la pesadilla había terminado, pero no es así, las mordidas en brazos, piernas y cuello de Yuri vuelven a aparecer. 

El omega no puede permanecer así, por lo que, Otabek está decidido en terminar todo esto por el bien de su esposo y cachorro. Mientras Yuri duerme plácidamente una siesta, el alfa permanece a su lado para estar al pendiente de él y echa un vistazo en el diario. 

Se da cuenta dentro de los relatos el tipo de persona que era Yuuri y quién era Víctor. No puede creer que ese tipo de persona existió, siendo esposo de un ángel con rostro angelical y bondadoso. 

_“Yuuri está emocionado por la llegada de nuestro bebé y yo también. Todas las noches me imagino su rostro cuando duermo. Pienso que es una niña, Yuuri cree que es un niño, sea lo que sea será amado por igual._

_Mi barriga comienza a crecer y eso me da muchísima ternura cuando nuestra mascota, Makkachin acerca a frotar su cabecita en mi panza._

_Bebé, todos te estamos esperando”._

No encuentra nada relevante que pueda encontrar en el diario, al menos no hasta ahora, por lo que continúa leyendo. 

_“Yuuri ya no se muestra agresivo conmigo, al contrario, se vuelve más amoroso, sólo que cuando está bajo los efectos de alcohol me da muchísimo miedo._

_Es demasiado posesivo que incluso, sigue pensando en que los demás pueden dañarme o al bebé. El otro día le pedí que me llevara con la doctora porque comencé a tener un sangrado y él se negaba._

_Por suerte, el sangrado cesó y ya no fue necesario llevarme al doctor.”_

_Si a Yuri le pasara algo así, de inmediato lo lleva. Esos sangrados significan riesgos de aborto y no dejaría que le pase algo a sus dos seres más amados._

Continúa con la lectura. 

_“Siento como se mueve dentro de mí, parece que no tiene espacio, al principio me espanté mucho, pero comprendí que es normal. Yuuri y yo salimos a comprar ropita para el bebé, aún creo que es una niña, pero Yuuri se aferra a que es un niño. Siempre me dice “No Vitenka, será un niño alfa que cuidará a su familia”, solo le doy la razón porque se ve muy feliz.”_

Otabek tenía la esperanza de que fuera un niño para cuidar a Yuri, pero es feliz con la existencia de que es una hermosa niña. 

Siente cómo se mueve su esposo a lado de él y despierta lentamente. 

—Beka… algo anda mal —dice el omega colocando sus manos sobre su vientre.

—Debemos ir al doctor. 

—¿Qué sientes Yura? —pregunta con tranquilidad. 

—La bebé… me está doliendo mucho en estos momentos, ¿debería ser así? 

Sin contestar, toma a Yuri en sus brazos y corre hacia la salida del departamento para poder subir al carro y llegar lo más rápido posible. 

Estando en el hospital, Yuri es internado una vez más porque el parto estuvo por adelantarse, por suerte lograron calmar las cosas y ambos están bien. 

Otabek se sienta a lado de Yuri, acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad. El aludido está más tranquilo, dibujando algún paisaje sobre su cuaderno. 

—Él está enojado porque será una niña —comenta Yuri.

—¿Volvió a buscarte? 

—Sí, siempre viene a verme cuando duermo. Ya no quiero verlo, tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos y que esté él esperándome. 

—Te ataca donde menos puedo protegerte. 

No se le ocurre de qué otra manera pueda alejar ese hombre tan malévolo. Esa noche duermen juntos, abrazados en forma de cucharita, con la esperanza que puedan dormir con tranquilidad. 

─━─━─━─「⊱✠⊰」─━─━─━─

A los dos días les dan el alta, pidiendo que Yuri no se levante para nada, pues corre el riesgo de aborto. Otabek no puede estar tranquilo, por lo que está a su lado todo el tiempo. 

Comienza a sospechar del diario, todo lo que ha leído se cumple la mayoría y eso lo deja mucho que pensar. 

Mientras Yuri duerme, continúa con las últimas páginas del diario, esperando que de esa forma pueda conocer el final y en caso de que sus teorías sean certeras, pueda cambiar algo. 

_“Estoy totalmente destrozado. La mañana de ayer comencé otra vez con ese sangrado y sentía que algo andaba mal. El bebé no se movía y eso me asustó en el momento._

_Yuuri me lleva al doctor y enseguida son intervenido. Por desgracia, nuestro cachorro no pudo venir con vida a este mundo. Era una niña con cabello oscuro como su padre. Me duele que mi pequeña haya muerto, es como si perdiera la visión de mi vida._

_Todo se ha tornado oscuro, Yuuri trata de animarme e incluso cree que con sus golpes hará que reaccione. No hay dolor comparado más que este que cargo, un día sientes a tu bebé dentro de ti, moverse con mucha vida y otro día ya no hay nada, solo un hueco al que nunca llenarás._

_Oh, mi dulce niña, pronto nos reuniremos y sostendré tu pequeño y frágil cuerpo.”_

Y justo después de esa pagina, ya no hay nada. ¿Cómo terminó esa historia? No hay nada más, ni un rayón ni nada. 

Agotado mentalmente, guarda el diario sobre el cajón de la mesita de noche y se acurruca a lado de su esposo, quien duerme con mucha tranquilidad, ojalá así sea el resto de la noche. 

Comienza a soñar con esa vieja casa, la que no puede pasar porque sigue siendo objeto de investigación. Va caminando por las escaleras y se percata que la habitación que fue la suya, está con la puerta entreabierta, por lo que no duda en entrar para revisar. 

Se queda impresionado al ver el cuerpo de una persona acostada sobre un féretro, sus cabellos son plateados al igual que sus pestañas. Viste de un bonito camisón totalmente blanco de seda y sobre sus blancas manos tiene un ramo de flores blancas. Si no fueran por esas fotografías en el diario, no reconocería que el cuerpo es de Víctor. 

Está muerto, como lo menciona en el diario pero, ¿Como ha sido? Comienza a analizar el cuerpo y encuentra múltiples cortadas sobre las muñecas, pero parece que eso no lo mató.

Sobre el cuello tiene una marca que recorre en toda esa zona. Se ahorcó como salida rápida.

Lamenta que esta pobre persona haya sufrido mucho con esa muerte, ¿pero por qué está soñando esto? 

_“Cuídalo”_ una voz desconocida resuena dentro de su cabeza. _“Él irá a arrebatarte lo que más quieres”_

El escenario cambia por el de un hombre enterrando el cuerpo del Omega que yacía en el sarcófago. Esto parece ser un cementerio demasiado tétrico. Puede ver cómo el hombre se despide de Víctor, llorándole un mar de lágrimas. 

_“No dejes que la historia se repita”_

De golpe abre los ojos. Se nota asustado y un par de ojitos esmeraldas lo miran con confusión. Acaricia la cabeza de Yuri y deja un beso sobre su frente, en señal de que todo está bien. 

—Buenos días Beka— le dedica una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, mi lindo gatito. 

La puerta principal es golpeada, Otabek se levanta de la cama para revisar de quién ha venido a verlos. En cuanto abre la puerta, se lleva una sorpresa. 

—Detective Lee.

—Buenos días, Altin. ¿Puedo? —el detective hace señas para entrar 

Otabek le da el paso para que entre al departamento. Ese hombre le causó escalofríos la primera vez que se le presentó y esa aura de misterio le causa desconfianza. 

—Estuve investigando sobre su antigua casa y tengo cosas por decirle —comenta con seriedad el detective sacando un archivo de su gabardina.

—¿Se refiere al antiguo propietario? ¿Yuuri Katsuki? —decir ese nombre causa escalofríos. 

El hombre de ojos fríos se sorprende un poco, sin embargo, mantiene su postura seria. 

—Si, Yuuri Katsuki —asiente—. Resulta que él fue un doctor muy profesional que vivió en este pueblo junto con un omega considerando el más hermoso de la época. Ambos se casaron muy jóvenes y adquirieron esa casa. Yuuri amaba con locura a Víctor Nikiforov al grado de que no lo dejaba salir de casa o tener contacto con alguna persona —coloca una fotografía de la pareja sobre la mesa—. El alfa era agresivo bajo los efectos de alcohol y muchas veces golpeó al pobre omega. Un día, Víctor quedó encinta y las agresiones hacia él disminuyeron, por desgracia su cuerpo no soportó el embarazo y tuvo un aborto Justo en el 6to mes. 

—¿6to mes? —Otabek comienza a preocuparse por Yuri.

—Fue una terrible tragedia, Víctor se deprimió mucho que se suicidó, colgándose del cuello. 

Esta muerte afecto demasiado a Yuuri que enloqueció, fue encerrado en un loquero y murió ahí. 

Es la primera vez que siente compasión por ese hombre, sin embargo, no puede perdonarlo por hacerle eso a Víctor o molestar a Yuri. 

—¿Solo se quedó ahí? 

—Parece ser. El lugar está completamente abandonado y está prohibido entrar. 

El silencio reina en la habitación. No se esperaba que las cosas terminaran así para esa pareja. ¿Qué debe hacer para tener a Yuri sano y salvo? ¿Irse de la ciudad? No, ahora no puede moverlo porque su embarazo. 

—¿El es su esposo?— el detective tiene los ojos sobre la fotografía de bodas 

—Si, el es mi Yura. 

El detective Lee toma la fotografía y lo compara con uno de Víctor. Es demasiado extraño, pero parece que tienen un gran parecido, la forma de la nariz, la sonrisa. 

—¿Será que…? 

—¿Será que Yuuri crea que mi Yura es su Víctor? 

Ambos alfas intercambian miradas, parece que comienzan a entender que es lo que exactamente está pasando. 

—¿Dónde está el cuerpo de Yuuri? 

—¿Qué tienes en mente? 

─━─━─━─「⊱✠⊰」─━─━─━─

Creían que era una locura, pero si de esta forma pueden calmar el espíritu de Yuuri y cambiar el destino que Víctor ha pedido que lo hagan, entonces definitivamente es la única y mejor idea. 

El detective Lee decide acompañar a Otabek en el lugar donde tenían encerrado a Yuuri Katsuki, necesitan que sus dudas sean contestadas por ellos. 

El edificio es demasiado tétrico, recorren los escalofríos por el cuerpo de ambos, pero están completamente decididos. No les extraña que este sea abandonado y esté en medio del bosque. 

—¿Que ha pasado en este lugar? —pregunta Otabek sin apartar la vista del lugar.

—El gobierno dejó de apoyarlos y poco a poco dejaron morir a los pacientes. Todo está como lo dejaron —explica.

Armándose de valor y con lámparas en manos, ambos entran al interior del sombrío edificio. Quieren apurarse para llegar al fin de esto y que la paz vuelva. 

Entre los oscuros y helados pasillos se encuentran con muebles rotos, el piso completamente manchado y se escuchan gotas de que el agua se infiltra. El aire sopla demasiado fuerte que parece que está llorando. 

Las habitaciones que utilizaron para los pacientes están en total desorden, camas completamente desordenadas y algunas están destruidas. La peste inunda sus fosas nasales, pero eso no los impide ir más adentro del lugar. 

Al subir a la primera planta, se percatan que hay agujeros sobre el suelo, restringiendo el acceso a algunas áreas. Ambos aludidos van con los nervios sobre la piel, preparados para lo que venga. 

Llegan a lo que es una habitación llena de archivos acomodados en libreros de madera totalmente viejos y algo maltratados. 

—Deben de tener por aquí todos los expedientes de sus pacientes —dice el detective buscando en uno de los libreros. 

—Espero que podamos terminar esto pronto, no me gusta la idea de dejar a Yura solo. 

—Creo que él estará bien con su amigo de ojos oscuros. Busquemos lo que necesitamos. 

Algunos de los archivos están completamente desordenados, otros más se les ha borrado la tinta por la humedad. Se siente tan escalofriante estar en ese lugar lleno de moho y humedad, que el aroma comienza a hostigar. 

Revisan uno por uno, esperando que el que buscan esté en óptimas condiciones. Dentro de un archivo que dice “secreto”, encuentran el que necesitan. Buscan una superficie limpia y abren los papeles. 

_“Katsuki Yuuri, alfa de 24 años._

_Diagnóstico: Esquizofrenia Paranoide._

_Observaciones: Tenemos al paciente Yuuri inmovilizado, presenta cambios de humor drásticos y es considerado agresivo. Mientras lo observamos, el joven hombre habla con lo que creemos que es su difunto esposo. Dice que su esposo vendrá a buscarlo y saldrán de ese infierno._

_Se mantiene con antipsicóticos atípicos y algunos sedantes. Varias ocasiones a atacado al personal por miedo a que le quieran robar a su esposo._

_Una noche antes de su muerte, hablaba muy alegre de que él estará muy pronto con su esposo y su hija. Parecía que no presentaba ningún signo de su enfermedad mental._

_Una mañana encontramos el cuerpo totalmente helado y sin vida. Parece que su muerte fue provocada por una neumonía, hacía falta medicamentos._

_Por falta de espacio y dinero, lo hemos enterrado bajo un sauce enorme que está Justo detrás del patio. Consideramos que este paciente merecía un digno entierro después de lo que sufrió._

_Firma: Doctor Sara Crispino”_

Dentro de ese archivo hay fotos de cierto chico, lucía demente y con una terrible sonrisa que causa terror. 

Ambos aludidos salen con el archivo en manos, pasan a la camioneta por un par de palas y algunas bolsas negras. Rodean el abandonado edificio, adentrándose dentro de lo que es un patio. Hay demasiado lodo por la densa y constante lluvia, el pasto es demasiado alto que le llegan arriba de las rodillas. 

En algunas zonas se ha estancado el agua gracias a la superficie irregular; en algunas partes hay sólo hoyos enormes en forma de rectángulos, comenzando a encharcarse por la lluvia. Los rayos alumbran el lugar y los truenos hacen eco. 

El sauce que buscan está al fondo, parece que es el lugar más alto por el desnivel del terreno. Sobre el árbol está grabado las iniciales de “Y.K.”. 

—Es aquí —dice Otabek dejando caer la pala.

—En ese caso, no tenemos tiempo que perder. 

Si no fuera por la lluvia, esto sería un trabajo muy fácil y rápido. La tierra húmeda es más pesada y sin la suficiente luz, les es difícil trabajar en esa zona. Lo único que reconforta a Otabek es que, terminando de toda esta locura, habrá salvado a su Yura y se irán de este pueblo lo más rápido posible. 

No es lo suficiente profunda, pero encuentran a un cuerpo, notándose los huesos y restos de piel totalmente morados. Está envuelto en una especie de sábanas manchadas de lodo. 

Entre Otabek y el detective Lee lo sacan de donde cavaron, por suerte que el doctor Altin no le da asco un cuerpo putrefacto como para revisarlo e identificarlo. Lo que si no es nada agradable es ese aroma de putrefacción que desprende el cuerpo. 

—¡Qué asco! —se tapa la nariz el detective con un pañuelo mojado.

—Estoy acostumbrado a trabajar con cuerpos, pero no con la pestilencia. 

—Esa cosa se irá a la cajuela. 

—No lo ofenda, persigue a mi esposo —frunce el ceño Otabek.

Puede notarse un poco el crecimiento del cabello azabache y parte de las facciones del rostro, sin duda es él. Sobre su muñeca hay una pulsera de oro con su nombre. 

Enseguida lo vuelven a envolver sobre las sábanas manchadas y lo colocan en encima de un plástico de color negro para su fácil transporte. Estar a lado de un cadáver los pone con los nervios de punta y más paranoicos al sonido de los truenos o los crujidos de ramas sobre el suelo. 

Sobre la cajuela colocan lo que resta del cuerpo de Katsuki y salen a quema llantas del lugar. 

—Si no fuera porque un muerto persigue a su esposo, no me sorprendería que los cuerpos de ese lugar se levantaran y comenzaran una invasión —dice el detective Lee sin apartar la mirada de enfrente, pues es él quien maneja. 

—Yo tampoco lo dudaría, pero no me gustaría ver eso. Ya tengo suficiente con el cuerpo de atrás —dice el doctor con el ceño fruncido.

La siguiente para es en un cementerio de lo más viejo, si mal recuerda, este lugar se lo ha mostrado Víctor en sus sueños. Por suerte hay lápidas con los nombres de cada uno de los que descansan el sueño eterno en estas tierras. 

El lugar es un poco descuidado y totalmente oscuro. Caminan cargando con el cuerpo, buscando la lápida y con cuidado de no tropezar o caer en alguna fosa que hayan dejado abierta. 

La lápida de Víctor Nikiforov está casi al final del cementerio, justo atrás crecen unas rosas de color azul, ambos alfas absortos por tal belleza que crece y parece que adorna la lápida con una corona de esas mismas inusuales flores. 

Sobre la lápida se puede leer lo que tiene grabado. 

_“Víctor Nikiforov y Eleni Katsuki Nikiforov._

_Dos ángeles que yacen junto a dios y que cuidarán a su esposo._

_Descansen en paz, mis amados amores.”_

—Pronto estarás con ellos, Yuuri —murmura Otabek mirando al cuerpo.

Lo difícil es abrir la tumba que está sellada con cemento, por lo que la quitan con cuidado para que no se dañe o sospechen que han abierto la fosa; lo fácil es sacar toda la tierra que hay encima del lugar.

Los dedos de ambos aludidos comienzan a dolerles de que la piel comienza a levantarse por escarbar pequeños huecos donde la pala no llega, sus músculos están totalmente entumecidos y comienzan a sentir la fatiga de tanto movimiento. 

La lluvia para a mediados de las 3 a.m. y una densa neblina comienza a bajar en el lugar. 

Encuentran un sarcófago totalmente blanco y enseguida lo suben para abrirlo. Dentro yace el cuerpo putrefacto de Víctor y en sus brazos yace uno muy pequeño, parece que está aferrado a ese pequeño cuerpecito. 

—Eleni está con él y ahora Yuuri estará junto con su familia —dice Otabek mirando al detective.

—¿Cree que con eso estará más tranquila la situación, Doctor Altin? —dice el detective.

Es una idea la que se le ha metido, pero es la única forma en que Yuuri podrá estar cerca de su familia, es algo que el difunto hubiera deseado antes de que lo enterraran como perro debajo de un árbol. 

—Estoy seguro. 

Acomodan ambos cuerpos dentro del sarcófago, de manera en que ambos estén acostados de lado, uno mirándose al otro y ambos abrazan al pequeño cuerpecito de la bebé. Junto a ellos, coloca el diario de Víctor. 

La familia por fin está reunida. 

Devuelven la caja a su fosa y la cubren con toda la tierra que han sacado. Al final colocan el sello. Otabek toma unas cuantas rosas azules para dejarlas encima de la tumba. 

—¿Desea decir algo antes de irnos? —pregunta en forma de sugerencia el detective.

La verdad es que a Otabek no le gusta estar en las misas de los entierros y es malo para las palabras, pero la ocasión lo amerita. 

—Después de muchos años, aquí yacen Yuuri Katsuki, Víctor Nikiforov y Eleni Katsuki Nikiforov, una familia que permaneció lejos por mucho tiempo y ahora se han reunido para irse al descanso eterno. 

Ambos, cansados, fastidiados, con deseo de irse a sus respectivas casas, abordan el carro y toman camino por la oscura carretera rumbo a casa. 

Sabe que es muy tarde, pero debe hablarle a su esposo para saber cómo se encuentra, pues las noches es en donde más lo necesita. 

—Hola Beka —la voz de Yuri se escucha tranquila.

—Hola mi Yura, ya voy en camino a casa. He terminado unos asuntos y quisiera ir a descansar a tu lado. Estoy totalmente muerto. 

La luz del carro alumbra algo extraño, el cuerpo de alguien sobre el suelo. A ambos les alerta verlo ahí. 

—¿Qué es eso? —dice el detective Lee con intriga.

—No lo sé, será mejor que te detengas y revisarlo —agrega Otabek.

—¿Beka? ¿Todo bien? —Yuri lo llama desde la bocina del teléfono.

—¡Si! Sólo que estoy cansado. Cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue con la visita de Phichit? 

—Estuvo bien, mi Beka. Me ayudó en pensar en el nombre de nuestra hija ¿Sabes cómo me gustaría llamarla? 

Detienen el carro a media carretera y por instinto de doctor, Otabek baja para ver la condición del cuerpo que yace en aquel lugar. 

—¿Cómo te gustaría llamarla? —Otabek comienza perder la atención a la conversación al arrodillarse a lado de lo que es un hombre inconsciente boca abajo. 

Comienza a revisarlo sin soltar el teléfono. El detective Lee se para a su lado y entre los dos voltean al cuerpo, descubriendo que es alguien que pensaban que estaba enterrado bajo tierra en aquel cementerio. 

—Eleni. Es un bonito nombre ¿No? 

El hombre inconsciente abre sus ojos de golpe, mostrando de qué son color castaño. El corazón de Otabek brinca desde su pecho en el momento que la mano de Katsuki lo toma de la muñeca, aferrándose a él. 

—¿Beka? —lo llama Yuri de manera insistente—. ¿Beka estás ahí? 

El sonido del claxon de un tráiler anuncia la pronta muerte de ambos aludidos parados en medio de la calle. 

─━─━─━─「⊱✠⊰」─━─━─━─

En el hospital se encuentra cierto doctor recostado en una camilla. Su vida depende de las máquinas que están conectadas a su cuerpo. 

Fue un terrible accidente que pasó hace 6 meses, al que ha dejado devastado a su esposo, sin embargo, ha estado con él todo el tiempo suficiente, junto con la ayuda de su mejor amigo. 

Con el paso de los meses, Yuri da luz a una hermosa bebé de cabello oscuro y no se puede percatar del color de sus ojos porque son como grisáceos azulados, que, con el paso del tiempo, estos se han tornado a verdes. 

Los doctores dicen que es posible que Otabek no despierte porque se le ha diagnosticado muerte cerebral y sólo las máquinas lo mantienen vivo. Yuri no quiere perder la esperanza en que su amado esposo abra los ojos y pueda conocer a su adorada hija, Eleni. 

El aludido de melena dorada no ha sufrido más pesadillas durante estos meses y eso lo mantiene tranquilo. 

—Te has perdido muchas cosas, Beka. Eleni es todo un amor de bebé, es un hermoso _ángel_ que enamora a todos —Yuri se acerca a la cama de su esposo para sentarse a un lado y poder estar cerca de él—. Espero que despiertes pronto. 

Y pareciera que su deseo es escuchado por dios. Otabek abre de golpe los ojos y los fija en los de Yuri, confundido y aturdido. El rubio sale corriendo por un doctor para que revisen al recién despierto. 

Sin poder dar una explicación alguna, Otabek ha despertado de su coma. Los estudios que le hacen no muestran ningún problema o secuelas que le haya dejado todo esto. Sólo pueden decir que es un milagro. 

Otabek sale de esa clínica al mes de que despierta, caminando como si nada. Parece que disfruta de los rayos del sol, no los había sentido desde esa pesadilla y siente como si hubiera renacido. 

Yuri y Otabek deciden mudarse a otra ciudad, lejos de este pueblo lleno de malos recuerdos y pesadillas. 

Estando más tranquilos y en su nuevo hogar, deciden volver a hacer el amor, entregándose uno al otro como nunca antes lo habían hecho, pues todo este tiempo, ambos permanecían preocupados con la mente ocupada. 

—¿Sabes? Ahora podremos respirar tranquilos, sin necesidad de tener miedo de que él aparezca en mis sueños —Yuri abraza a su esposo con fuerza, aún unidos por el nudo del alfa. 

—Así es mi querido ángel —Otabek estrecha en sus brazos a su adorado omega, depositando alguno que otro beso sobre su piel—. Estaremos tranquilos tú, Eleni y yo, mi querido, _Vitenka_. 

─━─━─━─「⊱✠⊰」─━─━─━─

**FIN**


End file.
